Jade Encrusted Bugs
Jade Encrusted Bugs, otherwise known as, Jade, Bea, or simply Bug, is an artist, amateur photographer, writer, roleplayer, and one-person speculation machine from The Middle of Nowhere, Vermont. Silent but deadly, open-minded, and suspiciously chill for someone who happens to be an Aries. they are a young adult who is currently finding their place in this world, walking the road to self-discovery. Though distraction and hyperfocus seem to deter them, Bug is a perfectionist and puts their all into the work they puts time and focus on. Their drawings are mainly traditionally-bent, often including though not limited to: Dual-brush markers, pens of various assortments (felt-tip, copic, gel, ext.), colored pencils, acrylic paint, chalk and oil pastels. So far any related fandom-related contributions have, for the most part, involved OC art work, drabbles, mass-speculation regarding the future course of the show, and before setting up her own Ever After High blog, answering one too many show-related questions from quirky anons on her tumblr account. Bug is currently working working in retail and being mentored in the ways of visual merchandising. Thier hair is also big enough to properly cosplay Maddeline Hatter, but that is another thing entirely. About the nerd Name: Bug Age: 25 Nationality/Ethnicity: American wheatpaste Gender: NB These are a few of my favorite things (sound of music plays in the distance): * Favourite EAH Characters: Darling Charming, Briar Beauty, Humphrey Dumpty, Cedar Wood, and all the backgrounders tbh * Hobbies: Arting, internetting, banning people I mean watching over the children of the wikia, voice lessons, being everyone's favorite grandmother * Favorite emojis: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), :3, c:, :c, B), :>, :<, uwu, o3o, ouo, ^///^, ^^ * Fandoms: wtf is a fandom Original Characters OCs with pages: *'Bathilda Waits', daughter of the waiting-maid from The Goose Girl: "Whenever I start feeling strong I'm called a bitch in the night, but I don't need these 14-carat guns to win – I am a woman, I insist it's my life" –– ''Lady Gaga, The Queen *'Griselle Damgaard, daughter of The Ugly Duckling: "But clever girls dressed to kill are pretty bittersweet, and better suited for grief than beautiful mystery" –– '' Owl City, ''Beautiful Mystery *be revised' 'Solbjørn Hvittsen, son of the white bear-prince from East of the Sun and West of the Moon: "And oh, poor Atlas, the world’s a beast of a burden you’ve been holding up a long time" –''– '' ''Florence + The Machine, ''What the Water Gave Me *Barley, child of the Scarecrow from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz and sequels: "The crow and the beanfield are my best friend, but boy I need a hug" –''– '' ''Owl City, ''Honey And The Bee *Cordelia Chopper, daughter of the Tin Woodman from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz and sequels:'' "Well, I've got thick skin and an elastic heart, but your blade – it might be too sharp. I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard" '' –''– '' ''Sia, Elastic Heart * [[Akito Takenaka|'Akito Takenaka]], son of Kaguya-Hime from The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter: "Weighed down by heavy lids and lunar lullabies, I knew you were wide awake because you smile with your eyes" – ''Owl City, The Real World * 'WIP' 'Rishi Ganderjee, son of Mother Goose, the fictional author and de-facto narrator of nursery rhymes: "I have my books and my poetry to protect me; I am shielded in my armor, hiding in my room, safe within my womb" –– Simon & Garfunkel, I Am A Rock * '''Baraka Khamis, daughter of The One-Handed Girl: OCs without pages and are in development, and likely to get pages sooner than (or) later: *'Ramesh Yukimura', son of the crane maiden's rejected husband from Tsuru Nyōbō or The Crane Wife:'' '' *'Viridia Albies Oyamel', daughter of The Fir Tree: *'Dayo de Cisne', child of one of the Swan Maidens of Swan Lake: *'Jiang "Rivulet" Ma', daughter of Ma Liang from The Magic Brush: *'Ghani Khamis', the next Brother in The One-Handed Girl: *'C.J. Wogglebug', son of The Woggle-Bug in The Marvelous Land of Oz: *'Leontine Timorous', daughter of the Cowardly Lion from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz: *'Adobe Flask', child of Mr. Joker and the China Princess in The Wonderful Wizard of Oz: *'Hallow-Eve Pumpkinhead', niece of Prince Ozmarius of Oz the next Jack Pumpkinhead in The Marvelous Land of Oz: *'Raheela Abdul', daughter of famous pop sensation and former Ever After Idol Judge Hala Abdul the Jinni of the Ring from Aladdin and the Wonderful Lamp: *'Gulden Charming', daughter of a Prince and Princess Charming, the next Princess of the Golden Roof from Faithful Johannes: Crack OCs: *no. Fanfiction *The Road Out of Oz Ain't Paved in Gold *Grace of a Swan *First Encounter *And more to come~ * Fanart Their Ever After High gallery are can be found here . So far their creations appear to be OC-bent, but real fan art shall come~ Contacts *On deviantART *Bug's personal tumblr *Their Ever After High tumblr (kinda ded tho) *Buggy's polyvore *Please contact them privately, be it PM or otherwise, for their Discord handle and email Finished art by me that has been uploaded on the wikia Griselle.png|Griselle's basic outfit Portrait.jpg|Oil pastel portrait of Griselle ldgrisey bg.jpg|A reluctant Griselle in her Legacy Day attire Bathilda.png|Bathilda's basic outfit Solbjorn.png|Solbjørn Hvittsen's basic outfit Newcoratrns.png|Cora's basic outfit Akitotransparent.png|Akito's basic outfit Ayyyyyyyy.jpg|Side-view of Akito Barley_the_cutie.png|Barley's basic outfit Just a buncha sketches Shiny_new_barley_wip.png sooool.png Corasketch.png Akitosketch.png Grisellesketch.png Ldgriseywip.png tildasketch.png Category:Driver Category:Jade Encrusted Bugs